1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having increased structural integrity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of various flat panel display (FPD) devices that display images using liquid crystal. Because the LCD is thin, lightweight, and has low drive voltage and low power consumption as compared to other display devices, LCDs have been widely used in every industrial field.
The LCD includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter facing to the thin film transistor substrate and a liquid crystal display panel having liquid crystals between the two substrates that change its optical transmission efficiency by applying an electrical signal.
The liquid crystal display panel requires a light source that provides lights having brightness higher than a threshold level to the liquid crystal display panel for displaying images because the liquid crystal does not emit light itself.
Recently, a back light unit using a light emitting diode (LED) has been used as the light source. The back light unit includes a light guide plate for collecting light generated from the light emitting diode as a light source to the liquid display panel, and optical sheets that make the light emitted from the light guide plate uniform and convert a progress path of the light so as to obtain optimum brightness. The light guide plate and the optical sheets are stacked from top to bottom in the back light unit. The liquid crystal display panel and the back light unit are generally supported by a mold frame and a bezel.
The liquid crystal display panel and the back light unit are assembled to be attached to a resin mold frame made by a hook method. A metal bezel surrounds a periphery of the mold frame to maintain the strength of the mold frame. The mold frame and bezel structure has become smaller as devices such as cellular phones, Portable Multimedia Players (PMP), and digital cameras have become thinner and more lightweight.
However, there are limitations to miniaturization of the mold frame and bezel structure. For example, if the bezel becomes too thin, the structural integrity is weakened, thereby being easily deformed by torsion force caused by external impact. Accordingly, the mold frame may deform, thereby damaging the back light unit and the liquid crystal display.